Blood, Sex and Fire
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Universo Alterno. Zuko se vuelve en un asesino y su deber es matar a las divas.¿Lo lograra? No se pa'cuando el final, pero encontré esta imagen y me pareció ideal para la historia, la descargué de aquí: (h t t p : / / 2 4 . m e d i a . t u m b l r . c o m / t u m b l r m e 6 o x 9 L P 8 1 1 r p t k 5 l o 1 1 2 8 0 . j p g)
1. Ty Lee

**Hola hola!!  
Bien esta es una historia que he estado escribiendo desde hace algunos meses, es con los personajes de Avatar, pero es un universo alterno, así que aquí no estarán muchas cosas, como los pueblos o los poderes elementales.  
No me pertenecen los personajes. Pero es divertido ponerlos en diferentes épocas y situaciones….

* * *

**

_**Blood, Sex and Fire.**_

-anda corre- el joven decía mientras tomaba la mano de la chica

_-oh…. Estoy muy cansada, detengámonos-_ ella se detuvo… pero él solo la miraba, entonces se acerco a ella, la abrazo y beso su frente

-Ty Lee, de verdad, eres muy hermosa, aun cansada tu belleza reluce mas ante esta noche- la chica se sonrojo al escuchar lo que decía el joven, entonces él tomo la barbilla de la chica, levanto su rostro y toco sus labios con los suyos; ella tocaba su cabeza… la falta de aire en ella hizo separarse un poco, sin embargo no alejaban mucho sus labios –Ty Lee…- ella sentía la vibración de su voz entre sus labios, entonces ella sonreía divertida y un poco excitada por el roce que existía en ese momento entre sus cuerpo, ella sentía perfectamente el abdomen fuerte y remarcado del chico contra el de ella… entre otras cosas…

Todo parecía tan perfecto…  
tan romántico…  
pero él, no tenia en mente a la chica…

-Ty Lee, espero algún día me perdones- dijo mirándola con cierta frialdad

_-¿Pero que dices? Me estas haciendo muy feliz-_ dijo ella sonriendo

-Lamento que tenga que terminar así, pero era mi trabajo- la chica se asusto, pues pensó que él cortaría con ella, sin embargo sintió un dolor en su espalda… el se alejo de la chica, ella cayó al piso… entonces la chica bajo la mirada y vio algo espantoso…  
Un río carmesí ante sus pies…

-¿_…por… que?... –_ dijo ella levantando su mirada al joven  
-duerme… diva; duerme Ty Lee- dijo el joven aventando una rosa mientras el cuerpo de la joven caía al piso… así, la luna solo alumbraba la joven silueta y el salía de ese lugar…  
----  
----  
-**Bien hecho-**

-Gracias señor-

**-tu paga espera a las afuera de la ciudad junto con tu próxima misión-** el misterioso joven caminaba hacia un puente donde encontró una caja llena de mucho dinero y unos repotes, entre estos la fotografía de una chica

-La pianista de nombre Yue-

**-exacto… ya sabes que hacer… Zuko; mata a las divas y serás bien recompensado-**

-Si señor, haré lo que usted ordene- así él cerro su móvil y se dirigió a la próxima ciudad…

* * *

**_Notas:_**  
**(Divas: mujeres muy muy MUY hermosas)  
(Como dijimos es un universo alterno)  
Gracias a Angela por ayudarme a escribir la historia  
Gracias a ustedes por leer mi historia  
Y si no es mucha molestia…. Dejen un Review Porfa!!!  
Blue-Rt**


	2. Yue

**Hola hola:**

**Ete.. bueno, aqui les traigo mi segundo capitulo de mi historia de universo alterno jeje (n.nU)  
Es que si recivio Reviews el primero, entonces me inspiro a escribir; este capitulo es mas larguito; espero les guste, porque lo escribi junto a un amigo mio... (¬///¬) aunque diga que lo pongo en situaciones; (n///n) lo quiero a mi amigo!**

* * *

_**Blood, Sex & Fire**_

Caminando en un bello parque, se encontraba una dulce joven; de cabellos blancos y de ojos celestes, labios rosados, piel blanca, su belleza radiante que ni las mismas rosas podían serle comparadas…

Sin embargo, en ella se notaba algo especial, pues ni su belleza no su fama, ni el dinero ni las grandes riquezas, jamás, habrán de llenar un vació inconsolable en su corazón…  
Su mirar perdido entre el cielo y los grandes edificios, llena de tristeza y soledad, la joven caminaba en un parque… caminaba y caminaba…  
Entonces sin darse cuenta, había pisado una piedra y estaba a punto de tropezarse cuando, unos brazos la atraparon

-cuidado- escucho la voz de un joven, se oía tan varonil -¿estas bien?- la chica levanto lentamente su rostro, dirigiendo sus bellos ojos a los ojos de el joven…  
entonces al cruzar sus miradas, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, algo pasaba en su cuerpo, jamás lo había sentido… al menos hasta hoy… -chica¿estas bien?-  
_-si…-_su voz era tan dulce y melodiosa

-te levantare- dijo aquel apuesto joven, sin embargo la chica aun estaba muy embelezada por el chico, que volvió a tropezar y esta vez callo en el pecho de aquel joven. Sentía su cuerpo junto al de aquel misterioso hombre… por unos momentos, estaba tan feliz, sin embargo; se levanto rápidamente

-_disculpa mi torpeza, no era mi intención de caer sobre ti, oh por favor; disculpe joven…-_él se levanto mientras veía la carita de la chica, que estaba hecha un tomate por lo roja que estaba, sonrieron mutuamente…

-eres muy hermosa- dijo él –¿como te llamas?-

_-mi nombre es Yue…-_

-ah! Que nombre tan perfecto, Yue… Luna en chino; es tan celestial- la chica estaba que se derretía en los brazos de él, entonces suavemente inclino su cabeza hasta llegar a los delicados oidos de la chica y susurro… -…como lo eres tu… hermosa diva-

_-dios… oh…me haces temblar, siento que me caeré…-_

-entonces estaré ahí para levantarte- dijo el chico mientras tomaba

La chica estaba totalmente sonrojada, su cuerpo temblaba... pero el joven le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y esta se calmo, cuando la chica sintió los calidos labios del joven, sintió como su corazón se empezó a agitar sin control.

Y así; Yue y el misterioso joven comenzaron a vivir un romance, a veces al cine, a veces al parque, ella se sentía amada...finalmente Yue era feliz, ya que estaba enamorada, y era amada, se sentía feliz, parecía irreal, como un sueño, pero se romperían todos aquellos momentos felices?

Habían pasado algunos meses, Yue era una excelente pianista... esa noche daría un importante concierto, el lugar estaba lleno, pero a Yue no le importaba cuantas personas había, ya que solo le importaba una sola que estaba en su corazón y comenzaba a tocar la dulce melodía... y entre la multitud... ahí estaba él, con un ramo de rosas blancas, parado frente a ella, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para inspirarse y hacer que la melodía fuese dulce y harmoniosa, ya que salía de su corazón... minutos después las dos almas salieron del auditorio... -Zuko... ¿a donde vamos?- decía inocente Yue mientras su amado conducía

-vamos a tu casa... a celebrar - respondió el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, y Yue le respondió de la misma forma y ahí estaban los dos; una botella de vino fino algunas copas, velas y sus cuerpos en ropa intima... esa noche era perfecta para Yue, y pronto ambos dejaron el vino, pera darse un largo beso; primero, fue con cariño... y en unos instantes se convertía en pasión y deseo... su temperatura subía, y él la arecostaba en su cama...  
Yue se sentía tan bien, era una sensación única…¿Pero… cuanto duraría?...  
Zuko retiraba su fina ropa interior del cuerpo de la chica con delicadeza, sin dañarle…  
Y ahí estaba, ese hermoso cuerpo sin ninguna prenda en si, tan hermoso, tan divino. Comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, la chica sentía todas las sensaciones, todas eran perfectas…

En el piso de la alcoba, se lograban ver dos siluetas con la luz de la luna; pero…

-Yue… eres hermosa…- decía mientras abrazaba a la ya cansada chica

_-Zuko…me acabas de convertir, en la mujer mas dichosa de todo el mundo-_ decía ella abrazando al chico

-pero… sabes, hay algo… que nunca te he dicho- el la miro y vio la profundidad de sus ojos, acaricio su blanca piel de la espalda y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios –lo siento… pero se que encontraras el perdón- y lo hizo, colocó un dardo con veneno en el cuello de ella

_-ha…zu…zu…Zuko…¿porque?-_ decía ella en un pequeño hilo de voz

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento-  
_-no… dime… quien…-_ tenia trabajo para respirar  
-ssssssh… calla por favor, el veneno ira mas rápido, si solo esperas- entonces el se levanto de la cama, pero ella débilmente tomo parte de su mano, pero el veneno aun recorría por parte de su cuerpo era como si ella lentamente estuviese solo durmiendo…  
_-Zu…ko… te… per…do… no… era… tu trabajo… me alegro mucho conocerte… y … se que… encontraras a una bella mujer, mejor que yo… pero te… amare por siempre-  
_-Yue…-  
_-Zuko… hazme un ultimo favor… bésame… por favor… hazlo…-_ él sabia que solo quedaban muy pocos segundos; entonces por primera vez cumplió un ultimo deseo de una victima, colocando sus labios junto a los de ella, en un verdadero beso de amor…

Ella al termino de este acto, su corazón dejo de latir y sus bellos ojos se cerraron para siempre… la hermosa diva, la dulcísima chica que tocaba el piano, desplegó sus alas cual ángel y se dirigió al cielo…  
Él… acomodo su cuerpo y sobre el mismo, coloco rosas blancas, estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando le dio un últimos vistazo a ese cuerpo… y por alguna extraña razón, una lagrima recorrió su rostro…  
**-¿Terminaste?-  
**-Si señor…-  
**-Perfecto, tu paga esta ahí como siempre, a las afueras de la ciudad; ahí también veras tu próxima misión…-  
**-lo se señor…-  
**-Noto que esta vez mezclaste tus sentimientos-  
**-no señor…- dijo muy seco y colgó el teléfono, tomo un avión donde esperaba su siguiente victima.


	3. Mai

Blood, Sex & Fire.

-Mai… la chef...-

**-La misma-  
**-Creo que saboreare esta misión-

**-Que buen sentido del humor, pero no te servirá-**

-¿A que se refiere?-

**-Ya lo veras- **y se corto la comunicación; Zuko estaba muy extrañado de la expresión de su jefe.

Camino durante muchos días, pero encontrar a esa chica era muy difícil. Simplemente era como si se escapara de él… harto de su búsqueda; decidió ir a un restaurante para comer.

-_¿Que desea ordenar?-_

-Déme la especialidad del che…-

_-¡No!-_Dijo el mesero pero era demasiado tarde; una cortina de humo salio de la cocina y de entre esa cortina la hermosa Mai salio con sus utensilios de cocina y se paro frente a Zuko y le sirvió un gran plato de algo que se veía sumamente suculento.

_-pruébalo-_ dijo fríamente la chef

-esta bien…- temeroso por su seguridad, tomo el tenedor, toda la gente lo miraba, los meseros se ocultaban detrás de sus bandejas pero ella no quitaba su mirada de él. Entonces metió el tenedor en la carne, combinándolo con un poco de la salsa…  
lentamente fue acercándolo a su boca…  
su mano temblaba…  
entonces cerro los ojos y abrió la boca, saboreando el jugoso trozo y repasando todos los exquisitos sabores, era como comer parte del paraíso, masticaba con felicidad, pues en su vida jamás había comido algo tan delicioso…

-Felicitaciones chef, esto es lo mas delicio…- pero ella tomo un pedazo de la carne y a penas poniéndolo en su lengua, exclamo enfurecida

_-¡Como puedes decir que esto esta bien! ¡Esto no es la perfección!- _entonces dio la media vuelta_ – ¡Tendré que volverlo a hacer!-_ y la obsesionada chef volvió de nuevo a su cocina

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-

_-Señor… oh disculpe a nuestra chef-_

-Pero esto sabe muy bien; ¿porque no lo acepta?-

-_Vera señor… la joven chef Mai desde niña ha buscado el platillo perfecto y, cada vez que alguien quiere su especialidad, esa obsesión surge y trata de preparar… el platillo perfecto-_

-y… ¿Por qué?-

_-Creame que eso es un gran misterio, aun no sabemos si lo a encontrado o no-_

-Ya veo…- él siguió comiendo ese delicioso platillo, mientras lo probaba, trataba de buscarle el error, pero era casi imposible, pues era perfecto, al grado que su paladar se sentía tan bien…

…sin embargo

Entonces lo recordó, un vago recuerdo de su madre…

Sus platillos eran igual de perfectos, entonces lentamente fue descubriendo el elemento que le faltaba…

… era algo tan simple, tan obvio y tan difícil de conseguir…

Entonces el cielo se oscureció, la luna no estaba pero de igual forma, las luces de la ciudad hacían un efecto muy bello…

Él espero por horas fuera del restaurante, hasta que comenzaron a cerrar… los temerosos meseros dejaron salir a la chef; con su mirada fría y penetrante… esas miradas que asustan hasta el mas valiente…

Entonces él la alcanzó, y se paro frente a ella

_-Oh miren tenemos a el cliente que me humillo-_

-¿Qué?-

_-Ya me oíste… ¿que no te bastó decir que no estaba bueno?-_

-Oye tu platillo estaba exquisito, era un verdadero manjar-

_-Pero no perfecto- _ la chica se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando; entonces el la tomo del brazo; le dio la vuelta coloco una uva en su boca y ella la mastico, al terminar de pasarla dijo –_Es una simple uva- _él ahora coloco la uva en sus labios y la beso; una serie de reacciones pasaron por el cuerpo de la chica; sorprendida, triste, alegre. Todas sus emociones pasaron en el mismo instante…

Mai estaba como en un shock cuando Zuko separaba sus labios de ella

-¿Qué te pareció?- pero ella estaba callada y sorprendida; no podía creer todo lo que sintió al instante que esa uva entro pos su boca y los labios de él pegaron contra los suyos; cuando su legua paseaba por la de ella y viceversa –Es el ingrediente que te faltaba- entonces ella reacciono y miro al joven frente a ella

_-Sabor… perfecto…-_ y se acerco a los labios de él… sin embargo; él no quiso besarla nuevamente, tomo su mano y la llevo a un pequeño parque donde la recostó en el césped

_-¿Qué haces?- _decía totalmente divertida, como si esto fuese una travesura  
-Sssssh…-

_-Extraño; ¿Qué intenta hacerme?-_

-tranquila…-

_-Si…- _cerro lentamente los ojos; pero comenzó a sentir un extraño dolorcito en su garganta; entonces algo impedía su respiración _–Extraño… ¿que me diste?-_

-tranquila… tu muerte será rápida; diva cocinera- entonces abrió sus ojos y lo miro al joven de pie dándole la espalda

_-No siento mi cuerpo…-_

-Es un veneno; que viaja por el torrente sanguíneo, relajando todos los músculos, así la victima que tome este; probara un dulce sabor y cuando duerma; no volverá a despertar-

_-¿Por qué a ti no te hizo daño?...-_

-Cubrí con un antídoto mis labios…-

_-Él beso… beso mortal… un peligroso sabor… pero tan perfecto…-_

-Descansa; al fin probaste el sabor perfecto- Entonces la chica fue cerrando los ojos y se le dibujaba una sonrisa; era como si durmiera feliz y realizada. Zuko la miro por última vez; y coloco el racimo de las uvas y una pequeña rosa sobre ella; junto sus manos; y se desvaneció en medio de la sobra nocturna…

**-Vaya; que estilo de matar a una chef-  
**-Señor; no lo se… fue algo tan predecible-

**-Lo estas haciendo muy bien-**

-A cambio; usted me dará la información de, ya sabe quien-

**-Claro que si; pero tu pago no solo es la información ¿Recuerdas?-**

-Lo se señor-

**-Sigue mis órdenes y todo saldrá bien-** Y así Zuko tomo el próximo vuelo a una nueva misión. ¿Quién será la persona por la que él, preguntara?

-Continuara-

_**B**__ueno; como verán quiero meter algo mas a la historia; Como que solo matar por matar; se vuelve monótono ¿no creen?  
__**Y **__si; habrá mas romances, de hecho hay uno en especial, un Zutara, pero falta mucho aun nn_

_**S**__inceramente: __**Blue-Rt**_


	4. Suki

_**Blood, Sex & Fire**_

La ciudad, era soleada y en ella se encontraban muchas escuelas de artes marciales, por lo que había peleas callejeras por todos lados; Zuko sabía que esta misión seria más complicada de lo que parecía; sin embargo

-¡¡¡Zuko!!! ¡¡¡Campeón invicto!!!- decía un hombre que alzaba la mano de Zuko al cielo en señal de victoria – ¿Nadie mas se atreve a retar a este feroz combatiente?- decía el que organizaba las peleas -¿Nadie?- decía buscando entre los mirones –Bueno campeón te llevas unas 10 mil "maracas" para comprarte todo lo que…-

-_¡YO PELEARE!- _se escucho una vos femenina y una mujer se subió a la arena –_Con gusto seré tu peleadora; si ganas te daré el doble de lo que pagan aquí- _ Decía muy confiada la chica

-¿Quién eres?-

_-No hables y pelea contra mí-_

-lo que tu digas- sonrió y se puso en modo de ataque, entonces una gran pelea por parte de los dos se efectuaba en ese momento, la chica dio el primer golpe, pero Zuko le esquivo, entonces tomo su brazo y la jalo al piso, pero ella tomo su pie y también cayo al piso, ambos en el piso

-_Eres bueno-_

-no sabes cuanto- comenzó a girar en el piso para levantarse, pero ella salto rápidamente, dio un mortal hacia atrás y cayo de pie –Que estilo, eres impresionante-

_-Gracias guapo-_ le guiñó el ojo y le mando un beso en el aire

-Me gustan coquetas- dijo sonriente, entonces ella aprovecho para correr, salto y estaba a punto de lanzar una patada en el aire, pero el nuevamente esquivo; ella lanzó una serie de golpes y avanzaba, pero el esquivaba con una velocidad impresionante, mientras caminaba para atrás, entonces llego un momento en el que él la tomo de los hombros para detenerla, entonces ella seguía empujando, pues estaban al final de la lona de combate

_-Eres magnifico-_

-Y tu una chica impresionante; creo que me gustas-

_-Creí que te gustaban coquetas-_

-Coqueta, buena combatiente y… muy hermosa- dijo el mientras la acerco a sus labios, la chica quedo paralizada ante la acción de este y dejo de implementar fuerza –Bajaste tu defensa- dijo mientras separaba sus labios de ella

_-¿Que?-_dijo sorprendida, pero él dio la vuelta y ella cayo fuera de la lona…

La gente estaba sorprendida, la chica se levanto y le miro, mientras él estaba sonriente

-he…- dijo confundido el réferi

-Esta es la parte en donde dice que gane- le comento Zuko al réferi

- oh si, y el ganador y campeón invicto es ¡¡¡¡¡Zuko!!!!!- entonces todos aplaudieron y gritaron el nombre de Zuko, la chica se levanto y estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, pero se detuvo en seco

_-Ganaste-_ se oía molesta

-Así es…-

_-Toma tu pago-_ dijo decepcionada la chica, pero el tomo su mano, tomo lo que el réferi ofrecía y se lo dio a ella

-No quiero grandes riquezas, tampoco muchos lujos, solo venia de paso-

_-¿¡que!?-_ entonces Zuko dio la vuelta y se marcho. La lluvia comenzó a caer y la joven no podía evitar quedarse sorprendida ante la actitud del guerrero

----------

_-Tonto, irritante, odioso, patán, ¿Qué se cree? El debía haber recibido el dinero, que intentaba demostrar dándome caridades (ò.ó)- _decía caminando y comiendo una dona _–Pero me las pagara, le ganare un día y ese día el tendrá que pedirme perdón buajajajaja!!! (XD)- _decía con confianza y riéndose fuertemente; aunque medio mundo le veía como si estuviese loca (n.nU).

Y en su caminar, iba tan pensativa en su venganza que por accidente piso un charco y estaba a punto de quebrarse una pierna cuando…

-¡cuidado!-

_-¡¡Haaaa!! ¡¡Ya caigo!!-_ entonces unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron _–Gracias (n///n)-_ dijo, pero al abrir los ojos… vio que era aquel luchador –_ (¬///¬) ¡otra vez tu!-_

-Si otra vez yo (n.n)-

_-¡SUÉLTAME!-_

-¿Estas segura?-

_-Suéltame o no me haré responsable de las consecuencias (¬¬)-_

-Ok- él la dejo caer al piso con lodo

_-¡Au!... ¡oye imbecil! ¡¿Por qué puas me soltaste!?-_ decía enojada

-Tu lo pediste- dijo sereno

_-Eres un…- _ ella lanzo un golpe pero el fácilmente lo esquivo, estaba totalmente enfurecida, pero agacho la cabeza y unas lagrimas llenas de coraje y decepción recorrieron su frágil rostro –_Ya no soy la de antes, desde ese día... desde que ella me gano… solo soy una perdedora-_

-¿de que hablas?- él la levanto, pero ella tenía su carita llena de lágrimas y apretaba sus labios del coraje

_-Soy una decepción-_

-Eres una gran peleadora, incluso puedo decir que me hiciste sudar en la batalla-

_-solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien (u.u)_

-Es la verdad- Zuko tomo su barbilla y le sonrió, después tomo un pañuelo y seco el rostro de la chica –Así te vez mas linda- pero ella tenia el sentimiento y suspiraba muy fuerte y tristemente –Ven vamos a tomar un café y me contaras toda la historia, ¿te parece?

_-Esta bien (n.n)-_ y comenzaron a caminar –_Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?-_

-Zuko, mi nombre es Zuko; ¿Y tú?-

_-Llámame Suki-_

-Perfecto- …

--------

Y así; Suki y Zuko, comenzaron a salir, con forme salían Suki se sentía atraída por aquel joven misterioso; él por otro lado…

**-Deja de jugar, ella es el objetivo, debes matarle-**

-Señor… es una gran guerrera, tiene potencial, la fuerza, ella debería estar de nuestro lado, trabajando para nosotros, me he dedicado a entrenarle… es una gran guerrera-

**-No te pago para que busques talento, te pago para matar; además ¿no quieres saber mas de ella?... ¡Comprendo!... Eres débil, un cualquiera que tomo un arma y se hace llamar asesino…-**

-No diga eso…- se oía el crujir del móvil que era apretado con molestia

**-Veo que te molesta... pero… yo digo lo que quiero-**

-Retráctate- decía lleno de coraje

**-Mata a la chica, ya haz jugado bastante, es momento que termine esto; a menos que no quieras saber más de ella-**

-Si señor…- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse

**-Después de todo, veo que eres un niño obediente, a media noche te espera un helicóptero a las afueras del cuchitril ese, ahí tu siguiente misión, si no llegas, cosas malas pasaran- ** y se corto la llamada, él cerro su móvil.

_-Zu-zu mi amor, ¿Con quien hablabas?-_

-Con… nadie en especial- ella le robo un pequeño beso de sus labios y tomo la mano de Zuko, seductoramente lo jalo a la cocina…

Al llegar ahí, Zuko vio maravillado un gran banquete  
-_Lo hice para ti-_

-Pero Suki…- ella coloco su dedo en los labios de él

_-Sssssh… calla y disfrútalo, es… -_ ella se sonrojo _–Esto es porque… me haz enseñado tanto, y porque… hoy cumplimos un mes de estar saliendo, ¿recuerdas?-_

-Suki… si, lo recuerdo- el decía feliz, entonces ella se acerco a su oído

-_Además… tengo algo especial para ti… te espero en la cama…- _ dijo divertida, entonces le dio otro beso y fue en dirección a la habitación.

Se sentó, pero se sentía tan miserable, tan… vació… y en su mente solo pasaba un recuerdo… el mismo que rondaba por la oscuridad de su mente, aquel tormentoso recuerdo… de ellas…

--flash back—

**-Zu-zu… Zu-zu… párate perezoso-**

-No molestes enana-

**-¡¡¡No me digas enana!!!-**

-Enana, enana, enana-

**-(ò.ó) pues vete solo a la escuela hermano, eres un tonto, hermano feo horoso y mas feo, te acusare con mis papás-**

-Haz lo que quieras- La niña salió corriendo, y en instantes se oyó una relajada voz

_-Zu-zu, no hagas sentir mal a tu hermanita-_

-Ella empezó mamá-

_-Esta bien, pero baja; vamos a la escuela-_

-No quiero ir-

_-Esta bien, entonces limpia la casa-_ pero el joven se levanto de golpe y bajo las escaleras, subieron al auto, mientras la mamá conducía… Sin embargo…

**-Soy mejor que tu, mamí me quiere mas a mi-**

-Mamá, Azula me esta molestando-

_-Hijita, deja a tu hermano en paz-_

_**-**_**Si mamí- ** entonces un carro salio disparado y veloz contra el auto, se dio una vuelta al volante lo mas rápido posible, se oyó el grito de la pequeña y….

--Fin de flash back--

Zuko soltó la cuchara y toco su cabeza… había recordado mucho de su pasado, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaban de su nariz.

-_Zu-zu… ven ya, estoy lista-_ se oía melodiosamente desde la habitación

-No puedo… simplemente no puedo… pues ella…pero…- se sentía confundido, pues el ya no quería derramar mas sangre… y solo recordaba a sus victimas pasadas…

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación. Abrió lentamente la puerta y vio a la chica en una delgada tela cubriendo su delgado cuerpo; él estaba sonrojado

_-¿No te lo esperabas… o si?-_ decía divertida mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él –_Zuko… estoy lista, para entregarte mi cuerpo…_- decía mientras iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Zuko y bajaba el ziper de su pantalón… pero Zuko la detuvo

_-¿Que haces tontito?- _decía divertida, pero Zuko la tomo de los hombros e inmediatamente la acostó en la cama, se quito la ropa y después fue quitando la delgada tela para ir desnudando a la excitada chica –_Zuko… no sabía que eras tan bueno…-_

-Suki…- comenzó a besar sus labios, después sus mejillas y después a besar su cuello…

-_Zu… ko…- _decía jadeante por las sensaciones que hacían sentirla vibrar desde muy adentro…

-Suki…- se detuvo y se levanto, entonces de su mano, saco una navaja, pues era el momento para matarle… sin embargo… se detuvo, se levanto de la cama, y se acerco a la puerta. Ella alcanzo a verlo, entonces se sentó en la cama

-_¿Qué pasa?-_ pero estaba callado _–Zuko… ¿Qué pasa? Estas pálido…-_ ella se levanto para tocarlo, pero el se hizo a un lado

-Aléjate… por favor, no quiero matarte…-

_-¿¡matarme!?-_

-Perdóname Suki, mi misión es la de matarte, mas sin embargo, no puedo, sinceramente, eres una gran guerrera, y te eh entrenado para ser la mejor; pero… aun debo matarte…- ella comenzó a alejase y sollozando, ella veía al chico –Suki… perdóname- entonces ella tomo una botella de vidrio y la rompió contra la pared, para defenderse

_-Zuko… no puede creerlo… tu… ¡tu solo me engañaste!-_

-No… te equivocas, no quería engañarte, no quiero matarte, ¡no quiero que mueras!-

_-Mentira… se que los que son como tu, verán como cumplir ordenes, al igual que esa Azula-_

-¿Qué dijiste?-

_-¡Pues no me mataras, si yo te mato primero!-_ entonces ella se lanzo contra él para clavarle la botella, pero él esquivaba, cada ataque, cada movimiento, Zuko solo se defendía de la furiosa chica, entonces en un movimiento en falso, se atoro el pie de ella y cayo precisamente sobre la botella que entro en su garganta

-¡¡¡SUKIIII!!!- él corrió a ayudarle, pero ella estaba escupiendo sangre –NO… ¡NO!, necesito un doctor ¡ahora!- decía mirando a todas partes, pero ella tomo su mano y lo detuvo

_-Zuko… ¿Por qué… tenias que matarme?-_

-Son… órdenes de mi jefe-

_-¿Y tú… me amaste?-_

-Yo… yo…- entonces recordó a las victimas pasadas otra vez, la misma mirada que tenia ella, la tenían las otras chicas, ese brillo que solo era amor… él mismo que el hallaba en su madre… -Suki tengo una medicina en mi mochila, déjame tomarlo ahora y te curaras… por favor déjame ir a tomarlo-

_-Zuko…- _ella lo soltó, entonces él la acostó en la cama, corrió por la medicina; entonces comenzó a limpiar la herida –_ Zuko…-_

-No hables, eso empeorara mas tu garganta y tu herida podría ser mortal-

_-Zuko… ¿Por qué salvarme?...-_

_-_No seas tonta, yo te aprecio y te quiero, pero, se que no esta bien esto- decía mientras ponía la medicina y presionaba un poco para que hiciera efecto, aunque ella expresaba su dolor en sus ojos

-_Azula… ella…fue la que… me quito mi titulo de peleadora, me llevo a banca rota y… por poco, lo perdía todo, por pelear contra ella-_

-Te dije que no hablaras…- entonces comenzó a vendar la herida

_-Pero tenias que saberlo…-_ la chica estaba acostada en su cama, era ya de noche y faltaba muy paco para las doce de la noche, pero él la veía ahí acostada, descansando…

-Lo siento…- se levanto y preparo una bebida especial, después de prepararla, se la dio

_-¿Que es?-_

-Se llama el veneno de la muerte falsa-

_-¿en serio… me mataras?-_

-No… déjame explicarte; el corazón late alrededor de 60 o 90 veces por minuto en un cuerpo adulto; sin embargo este veneno, hará que tu corazón solo de el equivalente a dos minutos y medio, en cinco días, las funciones como moverse o hablar no podrán efectuarse, y otras como respirar, el bombeo de sangre y la secreción de algunas toxinas serán sumamente lentas…-

_-¿Que?-_

-Parecerás muerta, pero no lo estarás, estado catártico- entonces le dio el veneno a modo de que lo tomara todo y en pocos segundos, el veneno comenzó a surtir efecto; tomo las vendas y algo de tierra, rasgo sus ropajes y estaba a punto de salir por la ventana… cuando recordó algo del veneno –Se me olvido decirle… - miro al cuerpo y lanzo una rosa blanca al abdomen de la "muerta" –Que no me recordara nunca mas…-

Salio por la ventana, entonces se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad, donde abordo el helicóptero y voló a su siguiente misión…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Chanfle, ahora si me pase con el capi jeje n.nU  
Pero espero sea de su agrado, aunque ya hay quien me dijo que le falto algo al de Mai u.u… **_

_**Pero espero compensarles con este n.n**_

_**Además de que en este, creo ya están conociendo más la situación, ¿no?**_

_**Ok nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, pero a petición de una buena amiga (y la que me ayudo un poco a escribir este capitulo) ñ.ñU**_

_**Gracias Lucifer Angela n.n; eres buena chica :D y gran amiga XD**_

_**Ahora si. Pondré avances n.n  
**_

**-Su nombre es…-  
**-Es apenas una adolescente-  
**-No juzgues su edad, su belleza es la de una mujer-  
**-Entiendo señor…-  
**-No te oyes muy bien-**  
-Solo una mala noche- dijo hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una escuela. Todos entraban a clases y entonces ahí la vio… una joven de uniforme oscuro

_**Haber adivinen n.n me encanta poner esto XD!!**_

_**Nos vemos n.n**_

_**Blue**_


	5. Toph

_**Hola hola hola  
Y perdon perdon perdon...  
He estado muy ocupada T-T espero lo comprendan y me perdonen el atraso**_

_**

* * *

----Recuerdo----**_

_-¿Como pudiste?-_ decía ella llorando  
-No… no es lo que piensas…- decía él  
_-¿Qué quieres que piense?... lo vi todo…-_ señalaba a una cama  
-¡No lo hice!-  
_-Lo siento… pero… no volveré…Adiós-_ la chica dio la media vuelta y salio de la habitación, todo se va oscureciendo.  
Entonces en la gran metrópoli; Zuko abrió los ojos… estaba en la habitación del hotel.

Había despertado, un viejo recuerdo de sus padres cuando discutían… el día en que su madre abandono a su padre… el día de la separación.

_**Blood, Sex & Fire.**_

**-Su nombre es Toph-  
**-Es apenas una adolescente-  
**-No juzgues su edad, ella te puede llegar a sorprender-  
**-Entiendo señor…-  
**-No te oyes muy bien-  
**-Solo una mala noche- dijo hasta que llego a lo que parecía ser una escuela. Todos entraban a clases y entonces ahí la vio… una joven de uniforme oscuro, cabellos negros y piel muy blanca, ayudada por un joven calvo; al parecer ella era ciega y el era muy simpático.  
**-Creo que encontraste a tu victima-**

-señor, es apenas una niña, y es ciega, no podría...-

**-¿acaso te estas ablandando Zuko?**

-No señor, pero...-

**-Te pago por un buen trabajo... no me falles-** y se corto la comunicación.

Zuko tomo su maletín y entro al instituto; ya en el salón, a primera vista veía niños de familias ricas y mimados, pero su mirada se posaba en aquella joven ciega que solo se encontraba sentada tomando un libro en Bryle.

Aunque los chicos le preguntaban cosas de él, ella permanecía callada y sin hacer un mínimo movimiento...

Al final del día, los alumnos se iban mientras que la chica y su acompañante de siempre salían juntos. Intrigado por el comportamiento de esa chica, decidió seguirles...

Caminaba tras ellos, pasaron por diferentes callejones y túneles oscuros...

Parecía como si ellos se hubiesen percatado de su presencia...

Entonces de un momento a otro, entre unos edificios abandonados

_-¿Porque nos sigues?-_dijo ella en voz alta

-_Toph tengo un mal presentimiento-_

_-Calma Aang, deja me encargo de esto-_ entonces la chica dio la media vuelta y estaba justamente frente a él -_Eres nuestro profesor... ¿Porque nos seguiste?-_

-¿Como sabes quien soy?-

_-Todos tienen un movimiento, una forma de respirar, de caminar...-_

-Interesante...- Pero antes de decir alguna otra palabra, la chica dio una patada que el tuvo que esquivar, seguida de dos puñetazos en la zona del estomago, pero el los detuvo tomando sus manos, cruzo su brazos y luego le dio una vuelta, para que quedara con los brazos por la espalda

_-Mateme...-_

-¿Que?-

_-Mateme, es el primero que me ha derrotado-_

-No entiendo-

_-Usted también sabe pelear, mateme ya que al ser derrotada una vez, mi honor de guerrera se ira abajo-_

-No seas tonta- Salto a la chica y se alejo un poco de ella

_-Toph, Toph... ¿Estas bien?-_ El otro chico se acerco a ella para ver si ella se encontraba bien, pero ella camino derecho.

-¿A donde ira?-

_-A donde somos aceptados-_ Ella seguía caminando y su amigo le acompañaba. Extrañado por la fría actitud de la niña, Zuko aun siguió siguiéndolos, hasta que llego a un departamento abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿porque aquí?- pregunto Zuko con cierto malestar

_-Es feo, pero siempre podemos venir aquí a dormir los que nos hemos quedado… solos…-_ veía a su amiga que fue a acostarse al viejo colchón donde quedo profundamente dormida _–traeré la comida-_ Aang salio y así Zuko y Toph quedaron a solas…

_-¿Viniste a matarme como a las otras tres?-_

-Si- dijo secamente

_-¿Por qué matarme?-_

-Es mi trabajo-

_-Trabajas para alguien¿Por qué quiere matarme?-_

-No se cual sea su propósito, pero el me envía a matar a las divas-

_-¿Divas haz dicho?-_ Ella se levanto y se dirigió a un viejo librero, comenzó a tocar algunos archivos y saco uno en especial; abrió ese archivo y se lo entrego a Zuko _–Proyecto Divas-_ dijo seria -_¿Sabes lo que es esto?-_

-¿Por qué me das esto?-

_-Lee y dime… ¿Estas en esto o en contra?-_ Zuko estaba intrigado, entonces abrió rápidamente el archivo y comenzó a leer: El proyecto Divas, era un llamado a las hijas o herederas de familias importantes para evitar la guerra. Se escogieron 6 hijas "diferentes", pero el proyecto fue interrumpido por una organización de nombre "desconocido" que comenzó a deshacerse de algunas familias, mandando gente a eliminar a las divas. Nombre de la cabecilla de la organización, Atiende a otro proyecto militar de una niña, a base de un accidente, el gobierno la llevo convirtiéndola en una mercenaria que atiende al nombre de…

-Esta cortada esta parte…-

_-Lo se…-_

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila?-

_-Yo no soy la asesina- _Zuko se quedo en silencio, entonces volvió a mirar el archivo que contenía el nombre de las chicas y…

-Esto…- Miro con sorpresa, pues era un archivo que contenía información de él –Como es que…- miro a la chica, pero ella ya se encontraba dormida. Entonces miro el archivo con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas… -Desde el día del accidente, no he podido recordar con exactitud partes de mi pasado, con algunos años, me resigne a vivir solo, después de un tiempo, me dijeron que tengo una hermana que estaba con migo el mismo día del accidente…- decía en voz baja mientras leía su archivo, mas sin embargo… no encontró lo que él buscaba.

Pero no paro de leer hasta la ultima hoja de aquel archivo, entonces comprendió, que lo que él hacia era solo apresurar el paso de una catástrofe…

Había anochecido, y Aang había llegado con unas enormes bolsas  
_-¿Oye puedes ayudarme?-_

-Claro…- se dirigieron a una cocina simulada donde había unas pequeñas parrillas

_-Creo que le gustas-_

-¿Que?-

_-Le gustas a Toph-_

-No, estás loco-

_-Eres el primer chico que la vence, ella me confeso una vez, que se casaría con el primer chico que la venciera…-_

-Interesante…-

_-Si… pero…-_

-¿Que pasa?-

_-creo que… yo también la amo…-_

_-_¿ella lo sabe?-

-_no he tenido el valor de confesárselo-_ Ambos estaban pelando y cortando vegetales, después de un momento ambos chicos habían preparado una cena para la chica. Que fue despertada por el delicioso olor de una cena casera.

_-Tontos¿que es esto?-_

_-una cena para ti-_

_-ok… -_ con algo de desconfianza, se sentó y comenzó a oler la cena _-¿El te ayudo?- _señalo en dirección a Zuko

_-Si-_ Aang sonrió

_-Pruébala tú primero- _dijo a Zuko, que sin miedos la probo

-No tiene veneno si ese era tu miedo- entonces Aang también probo la sopa

_-No se si será veneno, pero le falto la sal, voy por ella-_ Fue de nuevo a la cocina…

_-¿Por qué eres bueno ahora asesino?-_ decía retante la chica

-Porque he decidido no hacer más esto…- agrego sereno a los ataques de la chica

_-¿Te hice ver?-_ agrego sarcásticamente la chica

-Tal vez…-

_-¡Traje la sal!- _Zuko simplemente no podia creer que ella tuviera esos archivos...  
Pero sin importar como o en donde consiguio esos documentos, el estaba decidido a que no podia matar a alguien que puede ayudarle a encontrar eso que habia estado buscando... su hermana...

Habian ya pasado 2 meses. Asistir al colegio, vivir y ver el atardecer, se habia vuelto en una rutina relajante para el joven que vagamente aun comenzaba a tener recuerdos de su pasado; asi como tambien investigaba en realidad, para quien trabajaba...

Era de noche y Aang habia tardado en traer la cena, Zuko se encontraba frente a la pantalla de una laptop y Toph esa noche no habia llegado a la ya acostumbrada siesta despues de clases...  
Ella se encontraba a espaldas de Zuko, y le rodeo con sus brazos suavemente...

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto en voz baja

_-Es un simple abrazo... ¿No puedo hacerlo?-_

-¿Que ahora confias en mi?-

_-Puede ser... tal vez te engañe...-_

-Es un misterio...- el estaba volteando lentamente la cabeza, cuando paso un ligero accidente...  
Los labios de él rozaron ligeramente con los de ella...  
calor, sonrojo, latidos rapidos y la respiracion agitada, se presento en cada uno...

Entonces se escucho la puerta...  
_-¡Ya regrese!-_ Se separaron rapidamente y redirigieron de nuevo sus miradas en donde se encontraban siempre...

_**-Continuara-**_


	6. Jin

_**Hola!!!  
Bueno... me atraze un montonononononoooooooooooooon pero aqui esta ahora si por fin el capitulo seis de este fic que varios me pedian pero que nunca habia podido actualizar porque... bueno la verdad jamas supe que hacer despues del quinto capitulo ._.U pues no crei que tuviese tanto pegue ^^U  
Pero gracias por animarme a continuar mis historias, todas sin exepcion ^^  
Ahora si; espero les guste y que me dejen un pequeñito review please!!!! x3!!!**_

**_Atte: Blue-Rt_**

* * *

_**Blood, Sex & Fire.**_

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde aquel accidente en los labios de ella; era un divertido juego para ambos casi todos los recesos:

-Toph… alguien nos puede descubrir- se encontraban siempre detrás de las gradas del gimnasio

_-No me importa… de que sirve si no hubiera peligro- _ella se reía mientras lo jalaba para esconderse un poco mas

-¿Crees que Aang sospeche?- continuaba siguiéndola, hasta que ella lo calló con un dedo

_-Sssh… es un secreto entre tu y yo, además esta ocupado en la biblioteca-_ ella besó los labios del joven de una manera picara

Pero todo esto cambiaria esa misma tarde; ellos regresaban a casa, y aunque evitaban hacer obvio su pequeño romance ante su amigo

_-Ustedes se ven contentos ¿Qué ocurre?-_ el no entendía muchas cosas, era un tanto inocente en estos temas

-Solo fue un gran día-

_-Un gran día- _ambos caminaban felices y hasta se adelantaron, lo que hizo sentir al chico… como un mal tercio

_-Yo mejor voy por la cena…-_ pero estaba solo. Él se dirigió al supermercado, colocaba cosas en el carrito mientras revisaba una lista _–Vegetales, carne, pasta…-_ pero una figura encapuchada se coloco frente a él _–Ah... lo siento ¿la lastime?-_ esta se acerco a él lentamente y con gracia, su mano toco la mejilla del chico

_**-Hm.… eres un buen niño-**_ el chico se sonrojo _**–Me llamo Jin ¿Y tu?**_- la poca luz, mostraba a una delgada y hermosa joven de piel clara _**-¿Vas a llevarle eso a tu mami?**_

_-Ah… ah…-_ ella se había quitado la capucha y sus hermosos ojos, parecían hechizar al chico _–Si quieres te ayudo a cargar eso-_ y como hipnotizado, le dio las bolsas y la llevo a casa.

Mientras tanto, en aquella casa, sus labios nuevamente volvían a estar juntos y con pequeñas risitas, la chica no podía evitar sonrojarse

_-Eres malvado-_ ella estaba sobre sus piernas

-Pero tu eres peor- unas juguetonas manos de la chica paseaban por sobre las telas de él –A eso me refiero- ella mordía su labio inferior mientras dejaba que sus manos guiaran todos sus actos, se envolvieron en deseos y pasión, mientras su piel sentía tantas sensaciones que solo había leído en algunos libros, o escuchado a través de la televisión

_-Zuko…-_ahogando ligeramente su voz en agitados jadeos, su blanca piel se erizaba al tacto de aquel hombre que la hacia llevar a la locura…

-Toph…- él antes ya había hecho esto con tantas mujeres solo para encontrar un vacío; pero esto era tan diferente y excitante, que sabia que era la primera vez que estaba de verdad entregándose por amor…

Mas sin embargo, este momento no duraría tanto; a la puerta se escucharon pasos; el entrar de la llave a la cerradura, hizo separarse a ambos a toda velocidad y colocándose la ropa; la puerta se abrió lentamente, Zuko se asomo… pero no había nadie

-Aang… ¿Estas ahí?- una sensación extraña recorrió el instinto del joven

_-¿Que pasa Zuko?-_ la chica terminaba de abotonarse la blusa, cuando sintió el peligro detrás de ella; una sombra la había apresado desde la espalda y gritó

-¡TOPH!- corrió a la habitación de la chica cuando vio su pie subir por la ventana; ahí en el piso se encontraba Aang inconciente con la despensa -¡Maldita sea!- se quito la camisa y tomo un sable que escondía por si algo así pasaba; salio por la ventana y subió las escaleras de emergencia.

A lo lejos se veía una tormenta aproximarse; el viento hacia que los árboles prácticamente se derribaran solos y con este escenario sombrío, en el techo de aquel viejo edificio; dos figuras comenzaban un duelo:

_**-Eres bueno Zuko; pero fallaste-**_ bajo a Toph al piso, ella estaba inconciente

-¿Como?- nuevamente su pasado lo perseguía –Espera… haz venido a…-

_**-¡Si!-**_ ella comenzó a reír _**–Vengo por la diva… ¡Y por ti, traidor!-**_ preparo unas "_sai_" que llevaba en su cadera y se lanzo contra él _**-¡Muere!-**_

-¡Demonios!- se cubrió con su espada y le dio una patada al estomago –No deseo pelear- esta se levantó y nuevamente se lanzó contra él –Pero prometí protegerla- esquivo ser picado por las armas de esta, se barrio por debajo de la misma y colocó el arma al cuello de la muchacha; ella giro las sai para picarlo por alguno de los costados, pero él detuvo su ataque jalando un poco el filo de la espada contra el cuello de ella –Sabes que no dudaría en hacerlo- unas gotas de sangre recorrieron el frío acero; ella suspiro

_**-Eres bueno… pero la jefa se harto de esperar-**_ ella no podía moverse

-Ahora se lo que planea…- su mirada asesina volvía nuevamente

_**-Eres idiota, estas del lado equivocado-**_ ella reía nuevamente

-Pero al menos… podré ser libre, de matar, de odiar- se descuido solo un instante, y la chica le dio un golpe con la cabeza, se escabullo por debajo de los brazos de él y lo derribó, le quito la espada y la aventó lejos

_**-¿Acaso eso te enseño la bebita?-**_ hacia una cara de puchero, subió su pie al estomago de él y una sai daba a su cuello _**–No- **_ella sonrío _**–Tu no eres así, necesitas acción, adrenalina y quizás una verdadera mujer-**_ se inclino y acercó sus labios a los de él y le planto un beso lujurioso

_-¡Aléjate de mi chico!-_ Toph estaba de pie y retaba a la otra chica a pelear

_**-M… se levanto para defender a su noviecito… ¿No es eso tierno?-**_ se levanto de su posición sin quitar el pie de el chico; Toph corrió para atacar a la extraña, dio un salto para atacarla desde el aire; pero esta salto desde el estomago de Zuko y la tomo por los pies; la estrello contra le piso y la hizo girar hasta soltarla y que esta cayera sobre él _**–¿No pueden dos contra uno?-**_ ella se acercaba a ambos; pero Zuko se levanto nuevamente y dejo a Toph detrás de él _**–Patético-**_ ella lo golpeaba sin piedad pero el solo podía pensar en defender a la chica; ella le dio una patada en la barbilla y el chico salio volando unos cuantos centímetros _**–Eres tan patético-**_ ella se acercaba nuevamente a él _**–Eres un desperdicio de talento-**_ encontró su arma, la tomo sin que ella se diese cuenta y ya cuando estaba cerca, se levanto y corrió contra esta, desenvaino su espada y la enterró en ella

-¡Si!- aparentemente él le había clavado la espada a la encapuchada, sin embargo esta comenzó a reír y deslizo lentamente la oscura tela dejando ver un grave error

_**-Esto fue fácil… y yo no lo hice-**_ él había fallado; la misteriosa se alejo de ellos dejando caer a…

-No… ¡Toph!- soltó la espada, y antes de que ella cayese al piso, el la atrapo en sus brazos –No mi amor… no…-

_-Zuko…-_ ella tosía sangre, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se comenzaba a morir _–Zuko…-_

-No… no… ¡yo no quería!- la sangre recorría sus labios y su cuello

_-Lo sé… no fue tu culpa, yo… yo creo en ti, se que no lo hubieses hecho a propósito- _cerró sus parpados lentamente, la tormenta al fin había llegado y unas gotas caían en su rostro

-No por favor, no me dejes…- él intentaba limpiar las gotas en el rostro inocente de ella

_-Lo siento Zuko…- _ella sonrió _–Yo… te amo Zuko…-_ su corazón dejo de palpitar, su respiración se detuvo y su cuerpo se volvió frío; era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que una lagrima recorrió su rostro

_**-Oh que mal… Zuko volvió a asesinar a una bella dama-**_ ella estaba atrás de él, susurrándole al oído con perversidad _**–Pero no te apures, pronto estarán juntitos- **_la sombra que permitió ver un trueno, mostró que la chica estaba a punto de clavarle una sai en la espalda; súbitamente giro y la tomo de las muñecas y con un mirar vacío, las rompió sin remordimiento, ella grito de dolor

-No…- ella miraba a verdadera culpable, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla –Tu la mataste…- estaba decidido a matar a la intrusa, estaban pasando en su mente todos los recuerdos que había tenido con aquella chica…

_**-Si, mátame, llamaran a alguien mas, soy reemplazable, al igual que tú-**_ ella aun alcanzaba a hablar _**–No seria vergonzoso para mi el que el gran Zuko, me diera fin-**_ aun podía dibujársele una sonrisa, pero el la arrojo al piso como un trapo sucio

-No… no quiero volver a quitarle la vida a nadie- él tomo el frío cuerpo de su amada entre sus brazos y camino lentamente a las escaleras

_**-Mm… no me mataras ¿verdad?-**_ la chica intento retarlo un poco mas, trato de levantarse, pero _**-¿Qué?...- **_estaba aterrada _**-¡no siento mis brazos!- **_ella no podía hacer nada, estaba tirada en el piso _**-¡Noooooo!-**_

Coloco el cuerpo con suma tristeza en aquella cama, donde ambos se habían entregado por amor; le quito la espada de su cuerpo y la cubrió con su blanca sabana

-Toph… discúlpame, tu no deberías ser la que este aquí… sino yo…- acariciaba el frío rostro por ultima vez y lo cubrió con parte de la misma sabana –Lo siento…- dio el ultimo vistazo al juvenil cuerpo de su amada; levanto al otro chico del piso y abandono aquel lugar…

_**---Continuara---**_


End file.
